The Water Waka
"No, I don't think you understand. If at all possible, I can and will use every opportunity to make fun of anything. End of discussion." ~Waka Introduction The Water Waka is a strange man, but easy to get along with (most of the time. He's a Kuudere) He is the media outreach master of the group, and makes AVGMs and he is starting to make countdowns. He is known for his love of Ōkami's Waka, Puzzle Quest: Challenge of the Warlords, a game he LOVES a few have played, Pokémon, Japanese media, Guitar Hero, and Chrono Trigger. He was also one of the original 5 members. Awesome Video Game Music Can be found here Cameos and such *Top 25 Mechanical Bosses TGF, as the No. 25 segment *A brief cameo at the end of Top 11 Undead Characters TGF *RBdude98's Top 10 Favorite Games, as the No. 3 segment *Stelios78910's Top 100 Wii Games, as the No. 49 segment *Top 15 Supporting Characters in Video Games TGF, as the No. 13 segment, with sasuke123862 Personality His personality is usually completely crazy. He is HANDS DOWN, THE craziest member of the Family, undisputed. He usually acts almost as if he is drunk, and seems happy go lucky. But, when something bothers him, it shows, and he seems depressed. He has, however, let rage loose, and...well, we don't discuss the Dark Times. Gaming Tastes *Favorite Genres: JRPG, Puzzle, and Fighting. However, he is willing to play a game of any genre, except for (most of the time) First Person Shooters, Realistic Sports, and Western RPGs. *Favorite Games: See this. *First Game Ever Played: Marvel vs. Capcom 2 (PS2). *First Game Ever Owned: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (GBA). *First Good Game Ever Owned: Namco Arcade Collection (GBA). *Favorite Series: at this, why don't you? *Plays Games Mostly For: Story, Gameplay, Soundtrack, and Characters. *Games He Wants to Play (in no particular order): Xenoblade Chronicles, Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock, Super Meat Boy, Sonic Adventure 2, Mario and Luigi series, Paper Mario: Sticker Star, Kirby Mass Attack, Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, Wii Party, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness, Shadow of the Colossus, Trinity Universe, Persona 3, Persona 4, Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, Ninja Breadman (just to see how bad it is), Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) (again, just to see how bad it is), Drawn to Life series, No More Heroes series, MadWorld, and Kirby's Dream Land 3. Trivia *Waka from Ōkami is predictably his favorite character and mascot. *His intro song is an original composition of his, titled "Justified". *He is a pianist with about 11 years experience. He can also play a little bit of the guitar and drums, and can sing, to an extent. *He cannot STAND South Park. *Despite being very skinny, he eats. A LOT. *His favorite anime is Naoki Urasawa's Monster. *His favorite anime character is Dr. Tenma from Monster. *He is a Master Pirate. *Really needs to watch more anime. *Is an ESFJ. *Has to eat dinner a second time. *Talks about politics more than he should. *Is worse than you at Smash Bros., and better than you at Mario Kart. People's Opinion "Who is this idiot, and why is he the admin of the wiki?" -The Water Waka "What is a man? In this case, an epic little pile of awesome!" - MaverickHunterZero75 "He likes everyone except [[Burwood]. Good in my book. Too bad paper is a weapon of mass ouchie boo-boos..."-MewtwoX42 "Nice to see someone that appreciates puzzle games, the more variety in taste the better!" -Dpolaristar "Well if we do the complex math equation of 2/2(2)+2 to get 5, we also get fish, and the Water Waka is a fish" -ThePrimalWarrior "それは私の反対ですか？合法的なようだ。" - PlatinumBlade13 . "His body was ready for that noise" ~Sasuke123862 Quotes IN PROGREsS His Greatest Friends in ze Family *Sam *Maverick *Hawk (other Sam) *Steli *Austin ("friendly" rival) *James *Ty *Jeff *Max *Caden Gallery Click me to go to it!! Appears in... Pokemon TGF, as the final Elite Four member, specializing in Psychic types. Advent Chaos, as a recruitable party member. Category:Original 5 Category:Water Elementals Category:Insane People Category:AVGM Makers Category:Countdown Makers Category:Musicians Category:Assassins Category:Americans Category:Transsexual Category:Members Category:A.R.M.P.I.T. Platoon Members Category:Pirates Category:The Cult of Randall Category:Policy Category:Meow Category:Former Bronies Category:Potato Category:The Water Waka Category:Dat Page Category:Poopersalinghams Category:Poop Rats